


The Phantom Train

by RealmsofDestiny



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealmsofDestiny/pseuds/RealmsofDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au. Yuna, a young wife with a cheating husband. Lightning, a female officer working in a man's world. The Phantom Train is said to change the fate of those who board it, for better or for worse. No one knows where it leads to each night. When Yuna and Lightning board the Phantom Train, everything changes. It is in those insidious carriages where they dive deeper into a fate that could ultimately endanger them and their loved ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phantom Train

The metropoliton city of Zanarkand never slept. The lights blinded everyone every night, and each corner was bustling with alacrity. People quickly adapted to the modern era, never allowing the past to impede them from driving forward. They were smart enough to forget scepticism and ignore those who were unfortunate to be born in this dynamic century.

For Yuna, she loved the noise of life from her windows, yet her heart longed for her homeland, that little island that was greeted by the ocean, with palm trees swaying in the eternal summer breeze. She missed the honesty of her people, compared to the luxurious, boastful citizens of Zanarkand. However, Yuna and her father decided to sacrifice their peaceful life all for the sake of her husband Tidus.

Her friends regarded her impulsive but Yuna’s father, a high priest who practiced apothecary, was adamant that she get married to Tidus before their relationship blossomed. At the ripe age of twenty, the wedding bells rang throughout Zanarkand, where the most accomplished soccer player and a priest’s daughter became one under the eyes of God.

Every inch of her heart loved Tidus, for his vivacious personality, his dreadfully honest demeanour and his dense nature at times. These were traits that the sheltered girl wished she possessed, but she was too polite, too kind and too compassionate. She was the night as Tidus represented the day. His fans didn’t receive her too well. They were jealous that a priest’s shallow daughter had snatched their superstar under their runny noses.

Little did they know that Yuna’s father, and Tidus’ father were best mates since the old days. It was Jecht, Tidus’ dad, who introduced them. Tidus was instantly smitten with her, claiming her the most beautiful girl he had ever set his eyes on. He respected her father’s wishes and was ready to wed her before they started a relationship.

Yuna still recalled her horror when she discovered what should happen on the wedding night. She wasn’t accustomed to having a man’s company but Tidus erased her fears soon enough. She adored the way his strong arms would circle her delicate shoulders, or the way he’d scoop her up off her feet. She enjoyed leaning into his chest while they drifted off to sleep, drowning in dreams where reality was sweeter to their senses.

Nothing would dare distort her life. She imagined this bliss to last forever, that is, before she met _him_ on the Phantom Train.

:::::::::::::::

The sun rose early, earlier than the citizens of Zanarkand. It glared high above them, its rays washing the magnificent city in a mist of blinding white light. The city was filled with an ethereal glow. The streets were empty, for this city breathed most at night. Very few dared to pull their faces off their pillows.

High up in a tall, dome shaped building, Yuna slept peacefully within her apartment. Her lips were slightly open as the rattle of sleep shook her breath. She was lying flat on her back, her hand daintily placed over the other. It was a rare sight to witness such a silent dreamer in Zanarkand, where people slept only to wake for the next day.

Yuna slept because she liked to dream. She dreamt of her childhood home often more than anything. The nostalgia washed over her like how the waves splashed on the shores of her favourite beach. She dived into the precious memories of her past, the way the fish dived in her favourite sea.

The smell of eggs and banana milkshake reached Yuna’s nostrils before anything else. Her eyes fluttered open, realising that her blind had been pulled up. Tidus was standing next to the window, still wrapped in his nightgown. He held a wooden tray with a few objects standing atop it. Yuna blinked a few times, to regain focus in her vision.

On the tray were two plates of half fried eggs, a copper kettle that puffed out steam from the sprout, warm toast and with a small jar of marmalade on the side. The sight caused a low grumble to escape from her stomach, and deep chuckle from Tidus’ throat.

“Someone’s hungry,” He teased, his grin growing wider on his face.

Yuna blushed, tying her night gown before raising into a sitting position. She was greeted with a light kiss on her forehead.

“About time you woke up, sleeping beauty. Thought I’d make you breakfast,” Her husband told her, setting the tray in between them, while he sat cross-legged before her.

He always cooked the breakfast, and they usually ordered their dinner from their favourite Japanese restaurant. Yuna was never a good cook. In fact, she couldn’t even assemble a sandwich if her life depended on it. She remembered the time when she attempted to cook noodles and broth. Tidus had to be rushed to hospital for food poisoning.

Ever since, Tidus prevented her from stepping foot in the kitchen. He prepared breakfast and lunch, while dinner was provided by deliveries. Cloud Strife, a good friend of Tidus, was their delivery man. The former soldier had given up the gun for food instead. He took orders from restaurants and delivered food to doorsteps for a lower price. Yuna rarely knew most of Tidus’ friends, only two really. He never introduced her to his group.

She preferred to spend her time in the zoo, where she had grown attached to the lion, Ifrit, and the exotic parrot, Valefor. It wasn’t that she was shy to make friends. She simply preferred the company of animals over people.

“Good morning,” She said, reaching for her plate of eggs.

“How’s my princess this morning?” Tidus asked, his mouth full of bread and jam, earning a few giggles from Yuna, “You sure like sleeping in these days.” He gulped down, almost choking before Yuna handed him a glass of water. “Thanks. Anyways, is everything okay?”

She avoided eye contact, cutting the white flesh of her egg and piercing it with her fork, before bringing it to her mouth. It rolled around her mouth for a bit. The oil was still fresh on the egg. Tidus had overcooked it. She suddenly didn’t feel hungry anymore but ate it anyway so as to not dishearten her husband.

“I’m fine,” She assured him, with a gentle smile, “I’ve just been sleeping late…You know?”

“Everyone sleeps late here, Yuna,” Tidus said, handing her half a toast that was smeared with a generous amount of marmalade, “But I’m just worried. You’re not sick, are you?”

“Oh no, no!” Yuna shook her head, guilt constricting her heart. “I’m perfectly fine. I just…Like to dream.”

“Oh.” Tidus blinked in surprise, before his lips curved into a cheeky smile and saying in a husky voice, “It’s about me, isn’t it?”

His innuendo forced her face to glow with heat. Her palms pressed on her cheeks and she let out a nervous giggle.

“No,” She mouthed, “Unfortunately.”

Her husband’s smile disappeared and his brows furrowed with disappointment. “Then what?”

She couldn’t tell him what she dreamed of. She knew that if she did, he would cancel his training with his team and set off for her childhood home again. She didn’t want to feel responsible if he got berated by his team. She would never forgive herself for that. Tidus’ reputation must never be soiled by her. She was already hated by his fans.

“I can’t remember the dream, silly,” She told him.

He rubbed his chin, pretending to be deep in conversation before shrugging his shoulders. “You know, you’re a bad liar.”

“R-really?” She swallowed, staring at him with awe.

He laughed at her bewildered expression and patted her head lovingly. “I know you like the back of my palm, Yuna. You’re easy to read.”

Yuna sighed in frustration. She considered herself quite adept at concealing her emotions. Tidus must have noticed her change of mood so he shifted beside her, his arm travelling down to the small of her back.

“But what matters is that you’re always beside me,” He said softly in her ear which sent shivers down her spine, and then pulled back, “Anyways, I’ve got some good news.”

“Really?” She asked, still mesmerized by his closeness.

She couldn’t imagine her life without him. He was her little box of sunshine, that brought happiness into her, otherwise, dull life. He carried this aura that attracted her to him, like nectar would to an intoxicated bee. She wrapped herself in his scent, knowing that no other man could ever take his place. No other man could make her heart flutter like he did.

“Uh-huh,” He said, and he sat up straight, one knee propped up with his hand resting on it, “The Crystal Cup will be starting soon!”

The Crystal Cup involved the best soccer teams playing against each other in a faraway city. It was one of the greatest moments in sport, uniting nations and cultures together. Tidus was the captain of the Zanarkand Abes. At twenty years of age, this was an amazing accomplishment. He was already sparking the interest of famous, foreign teams. Jecht had warned Yuna not to get too comfortable in Zanarkand. It wouldn’t be long until Tidus should move to another city.

Yuna wouldn’t complain though. She loved strolling through the sleepless streets of Zanarkand, but she was detached from the people and the atmosphere. She was an outsider in this rapidly changing world. To mould into the heart of the city was to let go of her past, one that she treasured.

She stared at her hands, upset that Tidus would be leaving soon. “When…Must you leave?”

“Tomorrow afternoon.”

“Oh…I hope…You win.”

“Uh…Yuna?” Tidus’ larger hands circled hers. “Aren’t you coming with me? To Midgar?”

“Huh?” She blinked at him a few times before smiling. “You wouldn’t mind? I mean…It would be great if I could come.”

“What do you mean if you could come?” Tidus gasped in shock, “You’re my wife, I’ll make sure you’ll get front seat!”

His enthusiasm enlightened her within and her fingers grasped his in excitement. “I’ll cheer for you, until I could cheer no more.”

“Yeah!” Tidus nodded in joy.

He embraced her tight until her breath was almost crushed inside her throat. She returned the embrace, basking in the warmth and strength of his torso. Her smile was forgotten in the crook of his shoulder. Then her happiness was shattered, as if a rock was thrown through a window.

She ripped herself away from the expanse of his arms. He stared at her with confusion and slight hurt.

“My father-He’ll be alone. I must ask him first. I can’t leave the apothecary for him to run on his own.”

“ _Oh,_ ” Tidus guffawed, as he contemplated her words, “Oh come on, Yuna. I’m sure that old geezer can look after himself for three months on his own.”

“Tidus!” Yuna retorted, smacking a palm across his shoulder.

“The-hey!” He protested, slipping back, “Okay, okay. You can go and ask your old man first.”

:::::::::::::

Her father’s apothecary was not too far from where Yuna lived. Her apartment blocks were built in one of the more prestigious streets in Zanarkand, partly due to Tidus’ generous salary. Tidus proved his philanthropist nature, after he insisted on buying a store for her father and allowing him to practice his apothecary there.

Yuna honestly thought her father’s business was not that successful. In this current era, where medicine and technology tied in together, Zanarkand had one of the best developed hospitals in this world. The people that mostly visited her father’s store were frail and old couples, who did not rely on modern treatments.

She walked through the streets. A few figures swivelled past her, shouting at the passing bus to wait for them. She stared at the azure, clear sky, purer than the hearts of Zanarkand’s citizens. The sun burned within the blue depths like a bright, molten stone. The sweltering heat shimmered in the distance, distorting the scenery until the buildings appeared to be billowing like paper.

She had chosen to wear a long, flaccid white skirt that reached her ankles and a modest pale yellow blouse. Her boots were trapping the heat inside her feet. She was sure that her feet will stink of sweat later on. A desire to cool them inside a pool was a refreshing option.

Her father’s store appeared around the corner, as she recognised his bright yellow wallpaper. It was jammed in between a famous café, and a music store. Modern pop music blared from the neighbouring shop, words of filth and lust ringing in her ears. Her father would pass this shop disapprovingly every day. He was not too fond of the current music that hit the charts, thinking they were poisoning the fragile minds of today’s youth.

Yuna pushed open the door, a bell ringing as she stepped inside. The store inside was small but cosy. Lines of wooden rows were stacked against the walls all the way to ceilings. On those shelves were bottles of different herbal medicines. A wooden stool was cast away at the side, ready to be used should a customer wish to reprieve a jar from a higher shelf. A few comfortable couches were placed in the right corner. A middle-aged man looked up from his magazine, his grin growing when he caught her eyes.

“Yuna!” He exclaimed, rising from his seat and towering over her, “It’s good to see you again! I haven’t seen ya in ages. How long has it been?”

“Sir Jecht, it’s nice to see you too,” Yuna responded, giving him a hug, “And it’s only been a day since we’ve seen each other last.”

Jecht was rough around the edges, and often harsh when he spoke, especially to his own son. However, he carried this soft spot inside him that was visible if one scrutinised closely. He reminded Yuna of a big, giant teddy bear. At times, she just wanted to cuddle him and snuggle against his shoulder. He favoured her over Tidus, still astonished when Yuna’s father chose the latter to become his son-in-law.

“Has it really?” Jecht spoke in rough accent, rubbing his prickly beard with the sole of his palm, “It feels longer than that.”

“I suppose…” Yuna started, thinking of a possible solution to his short term memory, “It could be that you sleep less…Which makes it seem like you are alive longer, you know?”

“Hmm…” Jecht blinked at her, clearly confused yet made a poor attempt to conceal it, “I see what ya mean.”

“Jecht, who is it?” Another man skittered out of a door at the back of the store.

He was holding a large box, filled with bags of herbs and spices. The box was too heavy for him and it slipped from his grip with a loud thud. The pouches scattered across the laminated, wooden floor. Jecht cursed loudly, but hurriedly apologised in front of Yuna.

“Father,” Yuna sighed in amusement.

She bent over, helping her father to replace the herbs back into the box. She noticed that new wrinkles around his eyes and the corners of his lips. Her brows furrowed with apprehension. Perhaps he always looked this old, but she only recognised it now.

“Good morning, Yuna,” He greeted her with a kind smile, before turning to Jecht, “Really Jecht, can’t you take care of that mouth of yours? Especially when it’s before my daughter?”

“Braska, you’re such a klutz,” Jecht murmured, pulling the box from Braska, “And give me that. Now, where do I put it?”

“Seventh floor, Jecht,” Braska told him, rushing to the counter and pressing a few buttons.

“Father,” Yuna began, worried that he stressed over the apothecary, “It’s…Afternoon.”

“Huh?” He glanced at her before realisation dawned on him. “Oh yes! Forgive me, Yuna. I just awoke half an hour ago.”

“Did you eat anything?” She demanded, striding to his side as he fixed up money notes inside his cashier.

“Heh, you’re in trouble now, Braska,” Jecht teased, now standing on the stool and placing the herbs in their rendered spots.

Yuna looked between the two old men and scowled at her father. “Father, you promised to eat your food on time! The doctor has already warned that you’re diabetes would just get worse!”

Her father gave a deep sigh and he gazed at her with guilt, appearing much older than his forty-two years.

“Forgive me, Yuna,” He repeated, “I will make an effort after today.”

“But you say that every day,” She reminded him.

“Don’t you dare make Yuna cry, now,” Jecht quipped, almost dropping a sachet to the floor but catching it between the fissures of his toes.

Yuna forgot that Tidus’ dad hated wearing shoes. She couldn’t understand why. When she asked one day, he told her that he was too awesome to consider wearing any shoes. Tidus conjured a different story, on the other hand. He suggested that Jecht’s feet were too large for human size.

“ _Anyways,_ ” Yuna’s father continued, his physiognomy cringing after witnessing Jecht remove the sachet from between his toes and stacking it on the shelf, “What brings you here today, Yuna.”

“Don’t change the subject, please,” Yuna warned him.

“No really, Yuna, I swear from today. You have my word on it.”

“And if he breaks that promise, come to me, will ya?” Jecht suggested, winking at her.

“Okay…” Yuna took a deep breath, unsure whether to break the news to them.

A part of her was certain that they already knew.

“Tidus was wondering if…I could go to the Crystal Cup tournament with him.”

Jecht snorted, louder than anticipated but quickly regained composure. Her father surveyed her with curiosity.

“Yuna, you needn’t ask me for permission. You are his wife after all,” He said gently.

“But…I can’t leave you like this,” She explained, torn between who to choose.

If she didn’t go with Tidus, he might get upset with her since this tournament was so important to him. If she left her father, she was afraid that his illness will succumb his health without her there to take care of him.

“Yuna,” Her father said softly, his hand resting on her shoulder, “I’ll be fine.”

“That’s right, kid,” Jecht added, “I’ll be there to look after him for ya.”

For some reason, Yuna was not convinced, but she didn’t tell them this. After all, she never wanted to hurt their feelings.

“Now, how about we get some lunch?” Jecht queried, throwing an arm each around their shoulders.

::::::::::::

Lunch progressed into dinner and Yuna found Jecht’s insatiable appetite amusing. The former soccer player insisted on paying for their fancy feasts, despite her father’s disapproval.

Yuna enjoyed the food in the current restaurant, Seventh Heaven, which was attended by a beautiful bartender with a generous bosom.

For lunch, she devoured sandwiches that were embellished with salad, turkey and pickles. The acidity and salty flavours left her with content. Dinner consisted of more gravy dishes, with thick sauces and deeply cooked beef. She wasn’t too fond of the meat, but the dessert was more than satisfying. She swallowed the last of her mango cheesecake, smiling at the two older men with bliss.

Jecht was too intoxicated to talk anymore. All that left his mouth were incoherent words. His co-ordination wasn’t on par either. When he stood, he almost toppled over the table and threatened to fight any man that stared at him. Her father aided the large man out of the restaurant after the bartender’s warnings to call the police. Yuna followed her father out.

The sky was sprinkled with stars, and the eve of darkness fell upon the magnificent city. The place was slowly basked in golden lights from all windows, and more bodies strolled the streets than earlier.

“Yuna,” He turned to look at her, while Jecht’s eyes rolled in their sockets, “I’ll take Jecht home. Do you know where Tidus is?”

“I think he’s just finished training,” Yuna answered him, “I’ll head to the stadium.”

Her father surveyed the area carefully. He never liked her roaming the large city by her own.

“We could drop off Jecht first,” He suggested, “And then I’ll come with you to find Tidus.”

Yuna placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. Her father was always very protective of her. He reminded her of a mother bear. Since her mother passed away, he played the role of both parents in the house. It was poignant to see him enhance his cooking spells or sing her bedtime lullabies. This enforced his figure with great dignity in her life. He became the first man she ever loved.

“Father, I’ll be fine,” She reassured him, “I can do this on my own.”

“But…”

“No buts. Take Sir Jecht back to his house and I’ll give you a ring when I meet up with Tidus.”

“Ok, becareful.”

She gave a quick peck on the cheek and headed towards the stadium. It didn’t encompass a lot of time. After all, the stadium was exhibited in the same district where she lived. The expansive area was fun to walk through. She enjoyed eyeing the different shops that would pop into view or the vibrant clothes the people of the district wore.

Pubs and bars loomed into view as she trekked closer to the stadium. This area flourished from tourism and was famous for the renowned beer, Hypello Shoopuff. Yuna didn’t drink, but Tidus enjoyed the fermented beer. She hated it when he downed the drink in one go, only to experience his brain losing control of his senses. His slurred speech, after he became drunk, was absurd, with poorly formed sentences.

He often attended the pub for a few pints with his team mates after their trainings. Yuna prayed deep inside that he wasn’t drunk. It would take a miracle to deliver him back to the apartment if his gait was clumsy.

She then noticed a flash of blond from a nearby pub. She recognised her husband huddled in a circle with a group of men and women, his team mates. This was easier for Yuna. She needn’t head into the stadium to collect him.

Her heart rummaged against her rib cage as she treaded closer. It was almost three months since their wedding but Yuna had only met his team mates at the wedding reception. At the time, they were too drunk to speak with her. They appeared sober now. Hopefully they wouldn’t judge her. She didn’t want to embarrass Tidus in front of them.

Then, she stood frozen in her tracks. Tidus’ arm snaked around another woman’s waist. He was chatting jovially with her. Yuna watched, slightly detached from the scene. Coming from a village that regarded mixing of men and women sinful, she didn’t mind the fact that Tidus attended pubs with his team mates. However, was it normal for them to touch each other? Perhaps this was viewed the norm in Zanarkand.

She remained rooted to her spot, eyeing the way they stared into each other’s eyes, talking and laughing. Then Tidus threw his head back and hooted at one of their jokes. Yuna’s temples tensed. A sharp pain struck through her head like electricity. Did she ever make Tidus laugh like that? She glanced at her feet nervously but looking back at Tidus, she was shocked to see the distance between him and the woman vanished. They were now locked in an embrace, kissing each other passionately.

Her heart shattered. Her eyes stung at the onset of tears but she didn’t feel the urge to cry. Instead, her heart pounded angry blood to every corner of her extremities. Her hands clenched beside her. They shook vehemently and part of her wanted to rush towards her husband and slap him across the head. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him. When she did, she was filled with disgust.

The world merged into a series of light rays around her as she ran towards nowhere. She ignored the people that she bumped into. She didn’t know where she was heading. Her legs carried her against her will. Her heart screamed for more oxygen as tears pricked at her eyes. Her head was spinning.

Yuna stumbled to a steel railings beside the river. She grasped them, her chest heaving, her mouth taking large gulps of air. She glanced around her, unaware of her surroundings. The people that passed her watched her curiously. They no longer wore the lavish garments of the upper class. They were donned in rags and dust.

If her heart didn’t twitch with sadness, she would have been frightened, but she was upset. She was irked. She was hurt. Yuna slid to her knees, her hands still grasping the railings and sobbed silently. Her arms were screaming for mercy but she clenched the metal bars tighter until her knuckles were ghostly pale.

Her forehead nestled into the cool steel, her tears mingled into the soft strands of her hair. She was falling slowly into oblivion. Confusion consumed her. All that lay before was dark, murky smoke, too thick to pass through, too dense to see the other side.

“I’m all alone,” She whispered to no one particular.

Then, a gentle hand rested on her shoulder.

“It’s okay,” A deep male voice reassured her, “You are not alone.”

She was hoisted back onto her feet gently but her mind was foggy. All she saw was a very tall man, with a burly exterior. His silver hair glimmered under Zanarkand’s moon. The coat that hung over his shoulder swayed in the night breeze. His deep set eyes were shadowed by a bridged forehead.

Her senses fell back into her and she wiped her eyes with the hems of her sleeve. She wiped her nose too but he handed her an ivory handkerchief.

“Thank you…” She nodded gratefully at him, “I was lost…In more ways than one.”

He patted her shoulder, towering over her like a giant. “The path you walked was bleak which is why I found you, child. I too have been lost once but someone helped me find my way back.”

He sighed with nostalgia and she tilted her head slightly, waiting for him to continue.

“I am Golbez,” He offered, holding out a large hand for her to shake.

“Yuna,” She replied, “I…Am sorry.”

“For what?”

“For this. For…Crying and disturbing you from your travels.”

Golbez let out a hearty laugh, “I was only heading towards the Phantom Train.”

Yuna gasped involuntarily, her hands over her mouth and eyes wide with astonishment.

The Phantom Train was a mysterious vehicle that was said to have changed the fate of those who boarded it, for better or for worse. However, it was true that over time, the passengers dwelled in a monstrous fate that they couldn’t escape. Those who rode the train were miserable souls who faced trauma in their lives and succumbed to sorrow. Her father admonished these victims. He deemed it better that they seek forgiveness from God, rather than ride a train with no logical measures.

He thought the train belonged to the devil. No one knew where it came from or where it headed to.

“Yuna, why do you stare at me so?” Golbez asked, shrugging at her.

“B-but, the Phantom Train is supposed to be dangerous. Why do you take it?” She stammered.

“For painting classes,” He said nonchalantly, only increasing her apprehension.

“Painting?” She worded, “Someone teaches painting on the Phantom Train?”

“Of course, his posters were evident all throughout this district.”

His words only reminded her of the commotion in her head. She hadn’t paid attention to her surroundings. Yuna stared at her shoes in dismay but Golbez was quick to understand her thoughts.

“It matters not. Would you like to join?”

“J-join!?”

She glanced at him as if he mentioned something utterly blasphemous. Her expression earned her another low chuckle from the old man.

“Contrary to popular beliefs, the Phantom Train is a mercy for lost souls. I have found home inside its carriage.”

Yuna tried to talk but her words rolled over her tongue and vanished in the nightly breeze. The wind whipped at the strands of her hair. She too, felt like a lost soul, searching for home. She never blended into the city of Zanarkand. She was the flower that grew in the wrong field.

“When is it?” She asked him.

Golbez rubbed his chin, as if forcing him to recall, “Let’s see…Today is Tuesday…The Phantom Train drops by the main station every weekday at midnight, but not on the weekends. The painting classes commence at the same time within the train.”

“May I…Come tomorrow?”

That was all to be said. Golbez exchanged numbers with her. His chivalry outshined the moon, as he took her to the nearest bus station and made sure she got on the right bus back to her district.

When she arrived back in her apartment, it was past midnight. Tidus was waiting outside the door, his face etched with worry. The stink of alcohol surrounded him and only reminded Yuna of the incident that changed her views. She greeted him coldly.

At first, he didn’t know that she regarded him with the coolness of frost. He slowly saw the change in her demeanour after they got ready for bed, and she took her pillow.

“Yuna, what’s wrong?”

“Do you want to sleep on the couch?” She snapped at him harshly.

“What? Why are you acting like this?”

“Never mind take the bed.” Her heart twisted inside her chest when she saw the hurt in his eyes, but she continued, “And I won’t be leaving with you tomorrow. Father’s diabetes is worse than before. I’m sorry.”

Yuna stormed out of the room. He didn’t go after her. She preferred it this way.

That night, she heard the wheels of the Phantom Train clicking against steel, and she dreamt of a ghostly face drinking the soup of her soul.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
